DIPLOMACY
by Trooper 3.6
Summary: British soldiers try to cope with raids from samurai. Kenshin to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

DIPOMACY Authors Notes: This epic story is inspired by epic British Empire films like "The charge of the light brigade," "Four feathers," and "Zulu." It is the story of British soldiers on diplomatic duty in Japan in the late 1870s, based on the movie "Samurai X." Short and sweet it is a more historically accurate depiction of what would have happened. Yes Kenshin and the gang will show up. I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or any characters from the movie or show. Although some of my British characters are based on characters from other films I do own them. Enjoy, and please review.  
The year is 1878. It has been one and half a decade since the Japanese freed themselves from the evil militaristic shogun. The emperor is planning a drastic modernization of Japan. The Samurai warrior of whom for more than half a century have defended Japan from all its enemies is slipping into the darkness of the mind forgotten and forsaken by his very people. To maintain the peace and douse suspicion the emperor has exiled the samurai from they're very souls, they're swords. To the samurai his sword is his soul of which he carried everywhere. Many samurai fought against the shogun, but in the samurai Japan sees the darkness that lies in they're past. For many samurai it is impossible to find or build a new life of peace amongst the drastically modernizing Japan. This leads them to a terrible resolve.  
Foreigners. The one thing Japan has feared and hated for hundreds of years now roams they're streets freely, businessmen, tourists, diplomats, anyone not born of Japan. The Japanese people originally revolted against the shogun because he had allowed foreigners to trade with Japan. How ever it was with the help of foreign technology that they were able to defeat the shogun so they now seek to catch up with the world and rebuild themselves to be even stronger than they ever have been before. Unfortunately there a sect that believes foreign influences to be evil and that they are poisoning the government and social system alike. People who believe that they should be eradicated. Several nations have diplomatic outposts in Japan including Russia, Spain France, The United States and the British Empire.  
Leftenant Collins of Her Majesties Navy had heard from his subordinate that there was some foul play amongst the sailors on shore leave from the HMS Victoria. He spoke with the captain about it and was granted permission to take a squad of 18 marines a shore and solve the problem. They rowed ashore and climbed out of the boat to see an entertaining sight no less than half a dozen British sailors were brawling with the Japanese police force. (Right after Sanoske fought with them). Collins however was disgusted with what he saw. He pulled out his webly revolver and fired a shot off into the air, which got the undivided attention of not only the sailors but of the police as well. The sailors, knowing they were in serious trouble scrambled to attention and the police simple brushed themselves off and folded they're arms. "We will take it from here," said Collins to the policemen they nodded at the sight of the marines and left. The disgustful look on Collins face only grew worse when he looked back at the sailors, all of them scratched, cut, bruised, and bleeding with torn clothing from the fight. "Look at yourselves, you men are a disgrace. What makes you think this is acceptable behavior for sailors of the crown?" he sneered  
"Well ye see sir there was this man with a sword and he-"began one of the sailors, the shirtless muscular sandy haired one with a read neckerchief.  
"Stuff your damn excesses you blasted Scotsman!" snapped Collins. "I want to know what happened here, tell me," he ordered.  
An old man came from behind him and told him in broken English, "I believe I can explain sir, I witnessed this."  
"Speak up then," said Collins.  
"These men were attacking that girl over there," he said pointing to a girl in her late teens working in the back of an inn. "This man," he motioned to a man dressed in black carrying a samurai sword, "came and threatened them with his sword, to protect the girl and resulted in a fight."  
"I believe you have said quite enough sir, thank you," he said. Collins walked up to the woman. "I apologize for the misconduct of my men madam I assure you it shall not happen again," he said in almost perfect Japanese.  
"Oh thank you, it wasn't that bad really," she said in a shy quiet ton of voice.  
"No it is not," came a strong voice from behind. It was the man in black. "Just because you are welcome on our streets doesn't give you the right to attack and take advantage of our women," growled the man in black.  
"Sir these men's actions are against the standing rules of Her Majesties Royal Navy I give you my word they will be punished accordingly," he assured the man. Although it was clear he was unsatisfied, the swordsmen sheathed his sword and walked away. Collins turned back to the woman. "I am sorry again madam," he said and she nodded. Then he turned to his men, his anger and frustration was clearly seen. He walked up to the Scottish sailor, the shirtless one, stopped in front of him paused for a moment then leaned forward and took a deep sniff of the mans breath. It smelled deeply of rum. "You damn dirty drunken filth of a Scotsman!" he shouted. "You dare to get drunk and attack women on the streets!" he said as he punched the man squarely on the nose.  
"I beg yer pardon sir, but we didn't mean no real harm, non of us did. Surely you know what its like bein at see for months at a time," said a young blonde haired sailor to the right of the Scotsman.  
"I understand Mr.Blatly but there is a higher point to be made," he said than continued to speak in a voice in which everyone could hear him. "As sailors of the crown we represent a specific and sacred image of our homeland," at these words the men lowered they're heads in shame, except for the Scotsman. "And that image cannot be that of a damn drunken pervert," he said and looked coldly at the Scotsman.  
"Will you be telling the captain about this sir?" asked a dark brown haired sailor to the left of the Scotsman.  
"You best pray I do not Mr. Lincoln, and one more look from you like that Mr. Wallace and I will," he said motioning to the Scotsman, Mr. Wallace, who was trying to hide his look of hatred. "Gather your supplies men shore leave is canceled. I want" suddenly the sound of flare was heard from the sky above. Collins quickly took out his telescope and looked up to the sky with it. He saw the glaring red light, even in broad daylight. "That's the General alarm!" he said. He looked again and saw the combinations of different color flares and then paused in horror. "The embassy is under attack! Marines form a road column sailors open the rifle carts disperse rifles and ammunition!" he shouted.  
"Aye sir," they all said, bewildered at what was happening. With eighteen marines and ten drunken sailors Collins knew he would have to lead an assistance force to the rescue of the British embassy which would consist of fifty soldiers at most and the British Ambassador. With in a minute his men were all armed and ready.  
"Fix bayonets," he ordered. They all fixed their sixteen-inch bayonets on they're rifles as quickly as they could. "To they embassy at the double quick," he ordered they all began to run-march down the road to the embassy following they're officer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Well hears the update if anyone is reading this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if there wasn't enough violence in the last chapter I can promise you there will be no shortage of action in this chapter. So strap yourselves in and get ready for a battle that will blow you away. I know I wasn't a hundred percent accurate about the fight seen in the first chapter but you can't be a complete copycat. You may also notice that when some of the characters talk the word choice is poor. Well they are British so they're wording is naturally a little different than ours. PS. Please review.  
The embassy looked like a fort. It was completely walled in by a thick concrete wall with four guard towers, one for every corner. The embassy itself looked almost like a church. It had a high steeple painted red. The wall was painted white inside and outside. The courtyard was always swarming with red coated soldiers, like a swarm of bees protecting they're queen, who hide in the center of the hive. The Ambassador's office was in the middle of the building. The Ambassador was in his office as usual, filling out his report and signing proclamations, and requests.  
It was a Friday morning. Private Cook was assigned look out duty in the west guard tower. Within the past year the Japanese sects were growing more and more violent to foreigners, particularly the diplomatic military forces. Cook had been on look out duty before and most of the time he just stood there looking at the streets, boring. Cook was a well-experienced combat veteran. As a young man in Northern Ireland he always admired the military. When he was sixteen against his parents advice he ran away and joined the British army and was sent into the Irish Brigade. Him and his brigade were first stationed in China to put down a brewing rebellion in 1866, which they were able to stop non-violently. In 1875 they were sent to South Africa to fight the Zulus, there he learned the true griping experience of war. {FLASHBACK} They were assigned to hold a farm in the middle of valley surrounded by jungle. The Zulus could attack from any front. Off in the distance they could hear them coming, the Zulus marched carrying large shields that doubled as drums, which they constantly banged on in a motivating tune, it sounded like a train in the distance. Finally the Zulus were seen, surrounding them on all sides crying they're war chants while beating their shields with their spears. Captain O'Riley, the commander of the Irish Brigade began simple battlefield procedures. "Brigade, fix bayonets," shouted the Captain. The men did as they were commanded. O'Riley knew they would never make it if fought on all fronts. He had nine hundred men and a two hundred yard area to hold of against thousands of bad tempered Zulus. He turned to Color Sergeant Connor, a combat veteran and specialist on the field of battle. It was clear they were forming to attack the south flank first, he knew he had better think fast. "Color Sergeant, form a double line on the south flank, take men from the east and west flank if you must but I want two lines ready to give independent volleys. "Yes sir," said Connor. He then ran down to the southern flank and began barking orders. "Double line lads! Form double line! You there on the east get yer arses over hear I want two lines ready two fire two separate volleys!" "Good old Connor, he's at it again," remarked Cook to his friend at his side, Burke, who were both on the south flank. "Have ye ever heard such a supreme racket in all yer life?" he asked. "Aye, don't he know he's to loud when talks plainly?" Burke responded. "Aren't ye awarded a Victoria cross for injury in battle? Cause my ears are about to burst," he asked. "No ye won't be comin out that lucky," said Cook. Sides what would ye be doin with a Vicky cross anyway." "Well it'd be good for pickin up lasses back home might even get me two of em," remarked Burke. "Aw would ye listen to ye what would ye be doin with two lasses?" asked Cook fully knowing the answer. "Nothin me mother would appreciate," he responded and they both laughed. "Aye, but two of them?" said Cook. "Cookie lasses are like Rum, the more you can get the better it tastes," said Burke and they both laughed even harder. "SCILENCE IN THE RANKS!" Connor bellowed into both their ears. "No more comedians," he ordered and walked down the line with his hands behind his back. "Is school out already I think I can hear bells ringin!" said Burke recovering from the sergeant's bellowing. "Naw I think I'd be time for church," said Cook also recovering. With loud marching chants the Zulus advanced on the farm walking at first then running at full speed while grunting like apes. By then both lines were ready on the south flank. The captain was there waiting for the right moment. When they were in range he gave the command, "Firs rank, FIRE!" The first line fired then ducked down and reloaded. About ten Zulus fell to the ground bleeding. "Re-rank!" shouted O'Riley. The second line ran in front of the first and took position. "Second rank, FIRE!" shouted O'Riley. Bullets whistled through the air and brought down another hand full of Zulus. "Re-rank!" he shouted. The first line did as the second. "First rank FIRE!" at one hundred yards the volley was like a wall of bullets taking down at least a dozen more Zulus this process repeated for a full minute by then the Zulus were fifty yards away from the soldiers. Then O'Riley gave the order, "Fall back behind the barricade!" they did not have to be told that order twice. They quickly climbed over the nearby barricade wall put up by the soldiers; they were five feet high, to high for anyone to jump over. The Zulus bunched up behind this wall while the Zulus at the front fought hand to hand with the British soldiers. More and more of them continued to come charging down the hill towards the south flank. It was clear that this was where they were determined to penetrate the line, probably to show off they're power in numbers but they're arrogance would lead them to they're doom. "Leftenunt O'Callaun! Order some of the men from the North flank to bring out the new mortars and lay down a bombardment on the hill to the south," ordered O'Riley. "Yes sir," responded O'Callaun with a salute. He proceeded to the north line and gave the order. Forty men ran to the supply carriage and brought out the four mortars mortars. It took them less than a minute to set it up and initiate firing. Explosive shells obliterated dozens of Zulus at a time as they ran down the hillside and did not stop coming. At the front line the fighting was most brutal. Cook was constantly dodging stabs from spears while trying to stab the Zulus with his bayonet at the same time. Several of his fellow soldiers were already dead, accept for Burke. More soldiers were recalled from the east and west flank to take up continue the hand-to-hand combat. Once in a while a Zulu warrior would manage to climb over the top and stab one or two men before being shot. One climbed over and killed the man to Cooks left and almost had Cook if he had not turned at just the right moment. The Zulu and Cooked stared at each other for a moment trying to predict what the other was going to do. Suddenly the Zulu charged him with spear forward. Cook parried the attack with his rifle and lunged at the Zulu's belly. His spear penetrated the shield but didn't hit his skin. The Zulu then knocked him to the ground with his shield then tried to run him through with his spear but Cook rolled to the side and slashed at his legs the Zulu broke down in pain and Cook ran his bayonet through the Zulu's throat. Cook did not see the Zulu coming at him from behind but Burke did. Cook heard a shot from be hind him and turned to see a Zulu fall to the ground. He then looked up to see Burke give him a smug smile. "Good show mate, but watch yer own back next savvy?" said Burke. "Aye mate," responded Cook. Color Sergeant Connor fired his pistol three times and killed three Zulus who were coming up behind Cook and Burke. "Come on ye lads get back in the war!" he shouted. Cook and Burke promptly returned to wall to jab at and dodge from the Zulus this fight continued all through the night with no let up. Their only light was the burning barn, which was right next to the south line, set on fire by Zulus throwing torches. By sun up three quarters of the Zulu's forces were dead or dying and about half the Irish brigade was fit for battle, uninjured. At noon the Zulus retreated and fell back over the mountain. Two hours latter the patrol sent by the Captain returned and reported that the Zulus were gone. One of them saw through a telescope that the Zulus were retreating in disorder across the river ten miles south of them. O'Riley took a deep sigh. "It is done." {END FLASHBACK} Cook stared moodily at the roads of Yokohama Japan it was made in of stone like most roads in Ireland and the surrounding buildings were a combination of American and British architecture. He looked down the road where he saw one of his fellow soldiers having a smoke. When suddenly a large group of men came striding down the road. They walked up to the soldier said a few things to him that he apparently did not understand then one of them came up behind him quickly drew a samurai sword and cut off the soldier's head with god like speed. Cook knew exactly what to do. "ALARM!!" he shouted. "Soldier under attack," he continued. Color Sergeant Connor rushed quickly to the foot of the tower. "What in hells goin on soldier?" asked Connor. "One of our men has been attacked and killed by a gang of bandits," he responded. "How many?" asked Connor. "About thirty," said Cook. Cook looked back at the street and froze with shock when he saw the initial group had nearly tripled in numbers. "Sir there is about ninety men are comin down the road and heading our way, I think they are goin to attack sir. Just then one of the swordsmen on the ground took out a grenade lit it and threw it with amazing strength up into the tower where Cook was standing. Cook looked down and saw the Grenade at his feet. "Oh bugger!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he jumped out of the tower just before it exploded. He landed face down in the dirt. Connor quickly helped him to his feet and promptly began screaming. "Close the barricade doors!!" he shouted. Without a second thought all soldiers in the area came and pushed the barricade door shut. It was a heavy wooden pair of doors lined with iron. They quickly placed a heavy wooden beam on the door to lock it then pressed other heavy objects against it to further seal it. That was the only way in or out of the Embassy, they had intended to put in a secret underground back exit but it was not finished yet. Leftenent O'Callaun rushed out of the Embassy building. "You two," he motioned to two soldiers doing nothing. "Find a safe place for the Ambassador to hid and escort him there, do not let him out of yer sight!" "Yes sir," said the two soldiers. They ran swiftly into the building "Color Sergeant whats the situation?" asked O'Callaun. "It appears we are under attack sir according to mister Cook a force of over ninety men have killed one of our men and blew up the tower he was in with a grenade sir," he said. "Have the men form a triple line over looking the gate," he ordered. A shot was heard from the man in the north tower firing his rifle down on the band of swords men. A few seconds later the tower exploded along with the soldier in it. "Yes sir. Form a triple line the lota ye. I want ten men two a line," shouted Connor. "Have the rest of the men take shooting positions in the embassy building, and get those men down from the tower!" he ordered. The men in the last two towers were firing down on the swordsmen as well in the next few seconds both towers exploded. "I don't belive that will be a problem sir," stated Connor.O'Callaun scowled as if offended by the Color Sergeants sarcasm. The triple line was ready and waiting in the middle of the courtyard, about twenty yards from the gateway, with rifles at the ready. "Color Sergeant, take the rest of the men inside the building and take firing positions. I will command the main line. Stand ready to give us covering fire," said O'Callaun. Connor nodded and with a quick salute he ordered the rest of the men inside then gave the order to send a distress signal. Only to be told that the lines have been cut. He then gave the order to fire the signal flares to call for help. The soldiers fired the signal flares then took position inside the building. Cook was back on his feet and at his side was Burke. Both had rifles and were in the fist rank of the triple line. They stood nervously waiting for they're next orders. They could see that the swordsmen outside were ramming the door. "Fix bayonets!" ordered O'Callaun. They all did as they were ordered. Seconds later the door exploded and sent fragments flying everywhere only a few heavy obstacles stood in the gateway that could be push aside with enough strength stood between the swordsmen and them. O'Callaun swallowed hard. All they could do was hold as long as he could until reinforcements arrived. But how long could they hold? 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Well hear it is, the next chapter in this epic, which will contain even more battle sequences. That means shooting, killing and shit blowing up, what more could you possibly want, and hey maybe Kenshin will join the party. Enjoy and please review, come on that's not asking too much is it.  
Ambassador Norrington was terrified. He had heard the explosions and the gunshots and knew immediately that he was in serious danger. Norrington had heard stories of foreigners who were murdered raped and even tortured and mutilated by radical former samurai and ninja. The cries of the invaders were easily heard through the open windows of his office. Like howling wolves rallying to attack they're prey. They were coming for him and he knew it. All he could think about were his wife and children back in London and if he would ever see them again. Norrington took out his rosary and started praying the Hail Mary. Just then two British soldiers entered the office and helped him up from under his desk. "Come with us sir," one of them said. "We need to get ye to a safe location."  
"Is there a back exit we can use?" asked the terrified Ambassador.  
"Afraid not sir, we will take ye to the basement, its the safest place we have to offer ye sir," said the other soldier. They quickly made their way down the stairs of the building and down a hidden staircase to the basement they both climbed down and locked the door all they could do was pray.  
Leftenant O'Callaun quickly loaded his webley revolver and took his place to the left of the middle line, of which was kneeling. In a triple line each rank stands higher than the other. The first line would lie down in prone position the second line would kneel so they were a little higher than the first and the third line would stand. The first line would fire a volley on command then the second line would fire on command and then the third would fire on command there by giving each rank or line a chance to reload before all three volleys were fired. The rifles they were using were standard issue breach loading rifles. To load them you simply lift open top and slide a shot into the barrel then fire and latch open the bottom to remove the bullet's shell. This could be done in five seconds. "First rank take aim!" shouted O'Callaun. They did as they were commanded. The war cries of their invaders were getting louder through the smoke of the explosion. The outline of men wielding swords was seen through the screen of white smoke, running towards them with hate in they're eyes, as if the devil had seen all his demon warriors loose on them. "First rank FIRE!" shouted the Leftenant. After the crackle of the rifles O'Callaun saw that five to seven of the invaders had fallen. The gate way was somewhat narrow so only about half a dozen could run through at a time. "Second rank FIRE!" he shouted again. Another half dozen fell but the invaders kept coming, more and more at a time. "Third rank FIRE!" shouted the O'Callaun this time he discharged his weapon as well. "First rank FIRE!" he fired along with them. The invaders continued to fall but continued to advance. "Independent fire. Fire at will!" shouted the Leftenant.  
"Thought he'd never ask," said Cook with a smirk. They continued to fire at they're own speed for many this was one shot every five seconds. O'Callaun emptied his revolver very quickly firing as the Americans do, with one hand over the hammer so he could fire and almost instantly fire again in a series of cock-fire-cock-fire-cock-fire, several of the invaders fell during his suppressive fire but he wasn't the type to brag about his kills. Cook and Burke however were a different story. Cook took aim with his rifle and fired. A swordsman only twenty yards away at the front of the advance fell right in his line of fire. "That's me sixth down already mate," he said to Burke at his left. Burke promptly fired his rifle and looked carefully forward. "That was me fifteenth down," said Burke with a smile. "Hu!" said Cook with amassment and disgust. O'Callaun knew that they wouldn't be able to hold out in the open. He turned to the twelve-year-old bugler at his side. The bugler seemed to be terror stricken but returned the Leftenants gaze. "Sound retreat," he said the bugler nodded and blew through his horn. The soldiers knew that sound all to well. As quickly as they could they rose to their feet and ran back to the embassy building. Color Sergeant Connor heard the bugle call and immediately gave the command, "COVERING FIRE!" the men inside the building took aim and fired through the windows of the building. This took down several of the invaders, since the had higher ground they had a better view of the enemy and therefore had better accuracy, especially those in the second and third stories of the building they had two sharpshooters up on the rooftop too. The soldiers opened the door and let the soldiers from out side in. Cook and Burke stumbled in with a gasp of relief. "Wow back so soon ye fellows won the war already did ye?" asked private Wallace. "If we survive this I am goin to kill ye ye bloody fool of Scotsman!" said Cook. Private Wallace only laughed and helped them both to their feet. Wallace was the only one of them who was a Scotsman, a daisy amongst daffodils. He wasn't even a member of the Irish brigade, he was sent there as a sentence for stealing a loaf of bread. Whether than being sent off to Australia he was sent into the army and sent to Japan. Similar to his brother, of whom was his assistant in theft. His brother James was sentenced to the Royal Navy. He had heard that hi brother's ship the "Victoria" was in port presently and was looking forward to seeing him soon. Unfortunately this got in the way. "Good lord almighty look!" said Burke looking out the window. Cook and Wallace joined him. They all stood in shock as the saw that the Leftenant hadn't come in yet, he stood alone with dozens of swords men running towards him. "He's gone made, they'll kill him for sure!" said Burke. O'Callaun pulled a second pistol from his belt and with both he began indiscriminately shooting the oncoming swordsmen. When his fire arms ran empty he pulled out a second pair from the back of his belt and continued to cut down the advancing invaders, knocking down at least a dozen more. Once they were empty he threw them down and pulled out another pair of pistols from his boots and proceeded to unleash his fury. "I swear I have never seen such courage be for in me life," said Wallace in a humble tone. "He is either extremely brave or insanely stupid!" said Cook with a look of amazement and admiration. After his pistols gave out he herald them at the invaders then drew his saber and charge with an intense war cry. He slashed the side of one swords man then turned and faced another. His opponent parried the Leftenants attack then with one fail slash decapitated the doomed soldier. The entire garrison gazed in horror at what had happened, they had lost their commanding officer. Color Sergeant was the first to break the silence. "Well don't just stand there gapping like idiots resume firing, you three," he said referring to Cook, Burke and Wallace. "Barricade that door with whatever you can find. Prepare for the fight of your lives Lads. They all complied. "Leftenant Collins lead his men down the stone road to the Embassy he had never been in a combat situation before but was well trained in combat command and was confident that he could handle the situation if the embassy garrison hadn't already taken care of it. He looked at his men and saw the desperate ambition in their eyes particularly in Wallace's. He was surprised to see Wallace so ambitious; Wallace had always been a rebel in fact he was only in the Royal Navy as a sentence for stealing. Collins decided it best to instead concentrate on how he would go about handling the problem when he they get there but he couldn't help but worry about the men of whom he so admired. They had served together for more than two years now and had become like a family to him despite his anger for their actions earlier. Inside Wallace's head was a race of emotions and worries. He knew his brother was stationed there and, if he read the flare signals right, the embassy was being attacked by an overwhelming force. He wished he could be sent there within an instant to protect his little brother. But he knew that was impossible. All he could do was continue on and hope they make it there in time. Cook and Burke had just placed a heavy cabinet against the pile of other heavy furniture they had placed in front of the door. Wallace had found a rifle and was firing through the nearby window. Suddenly the smell of smoke filled their nostrils. Just then one of the snipers from the roof came down and said to Connor "Sir they've set fire to the roof sir they're tryin to flush us out!" "Damn," said Connor. "Do we have any explosives?" he asked. "Yes sir, in the basement," Answered Burke from across the room. "Then what are ye doin standing there, get down there and bring em up and tell the Ambassador he goes out first along with his escort," said Connor. "Yes sir," said Burke. Not sure what to do Cook took a rifle and began firing out the same window as Wallace. Most of the swords men had reached the concrete porch that lead up to the door thus protected from British fire. There didn't seem to be anymore of them coming through the gate way but there was probably about as many of them as there were the soldiers. A close quarters battle would be very blood for both sides. Burke had the explosives in had and was heading out the back door that lead to the barricade wall, a small portion of the wall behind the embassy building was closed off from the rest. He placed them all right beside the wall then lit the fuss and ran back inside. The bomb exploded making a hole big enough for one man to exit at a time. At the sound of the explosion Connor ran to the back wall and saw the hole the two guards and Ambassador Norrington followed behind him. "Right through there sir," said Connor to Norrington. "Stay with him no matter what," he said to the guards with a serious expression. The guards both responded, "Yes sir." "Sergeant," said Norrington. "I'll never forget this," he said with great admiration. "Your remembrance is accepted, now go!" said Connor. Norrington nodded and ran with the two soldiers behind him. The swordsman probably knew what was happening because right then they charged the door and began to pound and slice their way through it. About half a dozen were shot on the way up but the door was out of range from most of the windows. Connor noticed this and ran quickly to the front of the house and shouted, "All personal to the back wall immediately!" he shouted. They all abandoned their firing positions and ran to the front even the men on the second and third floors came down. "Sir are you not comin with us?" asked Cook. "Not yet, I will stay and cover yer retreat," he said. "Than I will stay with ye," said Cook. "Ye do and I'll put a bullet in yer arse now go!" shouted Connor. Knowing all to well that he would do it Cook quickly ran to the back with the others. Connor saw the pounding on the door and knew they would break through soon he had already loaded his revolver and held it at the ready. Just then he noticed that at his side was privet Wallace. "Get out with the rest of yer lads soldier and that's an order," he said. "Sorry sir but given the circumstances I must respectfully decline to obey that order sir," said Wallace. His tone of voice made it clear that he wasn't going to leave unless Connor followed. "Well it'll be yer arse when we get out of this mess, if we get out," said Connor. Just then the door broke open and the swordsmen cut and pushed through the furniture towards Connor and Wallace. Collins and his men arrived at the back of the barricade just after the explosion. "Skirmish formation men, take aim," shouted Collins. As the smoke cleared Collins saw red-coated soldiers and a man in civilian clothing come out of the man-sized hole in the wall. "Hold your fire, it's the Ambassador. Norrington ran up to Collins. "Oh thank heaven you've all come I thought we were doomed," said the nervous Ambassador. "We've been attacked the Sergeant is holding them off in the embassy." Collins and Norrington looked to see more British soldiers coming out of the wall one at a time. "Form a defense line men don't let them sneak around and attack they're withdraw!" shouted Collins. The marines and sailors formed two lines one overlooking the right side of the wall and another overlooking the left. Wallace however looked at the carefully at the men coming out of the wall trying to see if one of them was his brother Richard. Connor and Wallace both discharged their weapons killing the first two swordsmen who entered the embassy. Connor continued firing with his pistol but Wallace had to reload his rifle for about a minute they continued to empty their weapons at the enemy and reload in which they killed more than a twenty. Unfortunately they ran out of ammunition. Wallace quickly bayoneted the nearest swordsmen and clubbed another before he could strike. "Private, come on now we can't hold!" shouted Connor heading for the back wall. "Go on I'll only be a minute sir," Wallace shouted back. Connor took the Private's word for it and left the building, being without a sword at the time. James Wallace continued looking desperately for his brother. Then he saw a Color Sergeant come out of the wall. "Excuse me sir?" he asked Connor. "Where is me brother, Richard Wallace." "I'm afraid he's inside fighting the radicals hand to hand," said Connor. James's emotions went haywire and he quickly panicked. "Richey I'm come fer ye me brother!" he shouted into the building. In a state of madness he ran into the hole in the wall despite Connors call in opposition. He ran inside the building to find his brother fighting off no more than ten swordsmen in a narrow hallway. He rushed quickly to his brother's side and started jabbing his bayonet into the swordsmen along with him. "James!" shouted Richard in surprise. But quickly remembered the swordsmen and continued to stab at them. "We need to get out quickly," said James. "But we can't leave with them on our areses." "I have an idea," said Richard and he ran off down the hallway. "Last time ye had an idea we were both arrested!" he shouted back to him and quickly ran his bayonet through a swordsman who was running at him in position for a vertical attack with his samurai sword. Richard came back with a lit stick of dynamite. At the sight of this the swordsmen started to walk backwards away from the two brothers. When the dynamite was almost burnt down Richard threw the stick at them. The explosion not only killed all nine swordsmen but brought down the wall as well. James and Richard made it out of the building and through the hole in the wall just before the building collapsed. By now civilians had gathered around the embassy to see what was going on. Among them were Kenshin and the gang. "What's going on in there?" asked Yaheico. "I don't know but whatever it is it doesn't look good," said Sanoske. Just then a column of Black coated Japanese soldiers came down the road. An officer on horseback leading the way. "Keep these people out of there!" he shouted. The soldiers quickly pushed the civilians aside and advanced into the barricade. The swordsmen noticed this and as the new arrivals moved into the courtyard they all jumped the wall using themselves as a later and threw a grenade into the courtyard the explosion killed at least a dozen of the column of thirty soldiers. "Return fire!" shouted the officer, but it was too late. Another grenade was thrown, but it was thrown short of the column killing only five men at the most. The marines on the left side of the wall saw the escape attempt. "OPEN FIRE!" shouted a marine sergeant. The marines obeyed. Several of the two dozen escaping from the embassy fell to the ground but most ran off down the nearby road. One of them managed to throw a grenade. It exploded at the far left end of the line killing two marines and four sailors. Kenshin and the gang quickly ran around back to see what had happened. They saw where the bomb had exploded and rushed to aid the soldiers. "Yahieco run and get a doctor, their wounds need to be healed!" Yahieco complied and ran off in the direction of the hospital. Within ten minutes the doctors had arrived and were treating the wounded. Color Sergeant Connor began take role call of the men of the Irish brigade. "Burke?" he called. "Yes Color Sergeant," said Burke. "Say sir, officer on parade," reminded Connor. "Cook?" he continued. "Sir," said Cook. "Wallace?" said Connor. "Sir," said Wallace. "Johnson?" called Connor. "Relived of duty," responded a sarcastic voice followed by a sort series of laughs. "No comedians please?" asked Connor then continued role call. After role call he noticed up to two dozen did not report. "Why so much silence men?" he asked. "Sir the men in the third story were there when they started throwing torches, we lost both sharp shots and I'm afraid not many made it off the third floor because of the fire sir," said a solider in the ranks. At this Connor paused for a moment then continued, "Stand at ease men, our transportation will arrive soon." At this Connor closed the role call list and sat beside the road. Collins gave a role call of his own. "Blatly?" he called. "Sir," responded Blatly. "Lincoln?" called Collins. No answer, "Lincoln I saw you your alive" "I am, thank ye sir," responded Lincoln, dazed from a shrapnel wound from the grenade. "Lincoln your injured get over there to where the doctors are," Ordered Collins, Lincoln promptly limped to the road side where the doctors and civilians volunteered to treat their wounded. Among them was Kenshin and the gang helping to bandage and clean wounds mainly Kenshin and Kauru. "Uh where's miss Meguime when you need her," whined Sanoske. "Oh quite whining, its not all that bad," replied Kauru. Just then a four large horse drawn carts came down the road. Captain O'Riley jumped down from the head cart and walked up to the area occupied by the doctors and civilian volunteers. He looked to Kenshin who was bandaging a soldier's wound at the moment but stood and returned the Officers gaze. O'Riley gave a quick bow and addressed himself. "On behalf of the queen I thank you for the treating of her majesties men," he said. Kenshin bowed and returned to his work. O'Riley turned his attention to Connor. "Where is Leftenant O'Callaun?" he asked. "Dead sir," responded Connor. "I have totaled twenty five dead and fifteen wounded sir." "Dear lord!" said O'Riley while he swallowed the loss of his second in command and nearly a sixth of his brigade. "Well the men deserve some rest. Have them climb aboard the carts except the wounded. Our next stop is The diplomatic base in Tokyo where we will meet the rest of the Brigade. Leave a subordinate be hind to clarify where the wounded are to be sent when they have fully recovered." "Yes sir," Connor saluted and gave the order the men all climbed aboard the carts, all tired out and weary. Richard bid his brother a fare well and climbed aboard next to Cook and Burke they all rested on each other's shoulders. They were happy to be alive but sad for the loss of so many of their comrades. "All right men," said Collins. Back to the boats and then to the Victoria, you men have the bodies shipped back to ship," he motioned to Wallace and Blatly who were to pull the wagon carrying the six corpses. They all left in silence. Kenshin watched as each one of them walked or road away. "You have to admire these men," said he said. "But Kenshin aren't those the sailors from the pier who attacked that woman?" asked Yaheico. "You better believe it they are. I was bandaging one of the wounded sailors when he suddenly recognized me," Sanoske pointed to a bruise on his face. "The guy totally freaked out." "What's this? The mighty Sanoske was hit?" asked Yaheico with a laugh. Then was swiftly smacked across the back of the head by Sanoske. "I wasn't ready okay!" shouted Sanoske. The two of them nearly came to blows but Kauru shot them one of her homicidal killer looks, in which her teeth turn sharp and her eyes turn red and bulge out, and they both turned and went back to their work in what appeared to be a split second. "It's not entirely their fault though, they have been sent here. Taken away form their friends and loved ones and sent here to safe guard a lasting peace between our country and theirs," said Kenshin in a serious tone. "Unfortunately not everyone wants a lasting peace in our nation. There are still those who think foreign influences are evil and must not be allowed in Japan," he looked at the British casualties that were being hauled out of the destroyed building. 'Why? Why dose it have to be like this?' he asked himself but received no answer. Kenshin took a long gaze at the British soldiers dead and alive who were being placed on the carts, he bowed his head to them then turned and returned to his work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Hey guys I am back many weeks and many stories latter to continue the adventures of our favorite British soldiers. So I misspelled Yahiko in he last chapter so sue me hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter in this epic. Enjoy and please review, come on is that asking too much.  
  
It had been two weeks since the attack on the British Embassy in Yokohama. Ambassador Norrington stood waiting in the lobby of the Empyreal Palace in Japan. He had prepared a speech to present to the Emperor who he was told could understand English. He was still very shaken up from his experience at Yokohama but was glad to still have an escort of two British soldiers as well as two Japanese soldiers who had been assigned to him by the Emperor. Although he was grateful to the Japanese soldiers and they had been very respectful to him for the past week he could not bring himself to trust them as he did the British Guards. He could tell that there was some suspicion between the four guards; he knew they didn't trust each other. Finally the doors slid open and an usher came out.  
  
"Norrington sama," began the usher with a bow. "The Emperor awaits."  
  
With that the British Ambassador walked forward into the Emperor's chamber, with his four guards at his side. He entered the chamber and came into view of the emperor. He and his escorts bowed and then advanced forward. "My lord," began Norrington. "I come to you with great grievances. As you are aware two weeks ago a band of rebellious Samurai attacked my residence in Yokohama on an attempt on my life," as he said this a silence hushed over the room, as if being told this first hand made it more real than ever. Norrington continued, "As you can see I am alive but many of Her majesty's men are dead."  
  
The emperor's subordinate stepped forwards, "The emperor is sorry for the loss of..." he was cut off in mid sentence by the emperor's hand. The Emperor stood up to look the Ambassador strait in the eye.  
  
"I apologies for the loss of your men," began the Emperor. "These people who attacked you are not the true Japan," he continued. "They refuse to live a life without violence, death and war. You must understand we hold your nation in that of the highest regard," he finished.  
  
"I do accept your apologies my lord," stated Norrington. "But the Queen grows tiresome of losing her men to a country we are on friendly terms with. We were told when this started over a year ago that the Japanese army would take drastic action to bring them to justice. But there has been no captures reported and the number of these rebels only seems to escalate with every attack. Not only on the British but on the Americans, and Russians as well."  
  
"I understand your frustrations," began the emperor. "I have spoken with my military staff on the matter, they believe some of the leaders of the rebels are former leaders of our army that helped win the war against the Shogun. They know our strategies and our movements; there is also a possibility that there is a faction within our ranks who is in league with them," explained the emperor.  
  
"My lord forgive me for speaking frankly, but we cannot simply stand waiting for your army to straiten its ranks out," state a clearly not impressed ambassador. "We are loosing men weekly along with the Americans and Russians and we simply can not wait any longer," explained Norrington. The ambassador hesitated for a moment then continued, "We would like permission to take our own offensive action against these rebels."  
  
The emperor paused for a moment then gave his reply, "Ironically enough I have received that exact same request from the Americans and the Russians earlier today," replied the emperor. "My response to them is the same you shall receive," he said. Norrington doubted that they would be given permission. "You may place together a small detachment of no more than 150 men and have them rally here at my palace where they will be given their assigned duties and treated just as members of my army, they will follow the orders of me and my Generals."  
  
Norrington thought of this deal and decided he could not receive much better with out insulting the emperor. "I accept your offer my lord but I pray you be think well of this for if our men are to be mistreated or coordinated poorly and lead to their deaths I fear our diplomacy might be compromised," he stated sincerely.  
  
"You need not fear for your men," stated the emperor. "I will see that they are well taken care of. They will be lead by two of their own commanders of whom will report directly to my top war council. I assure you they will be granted all privileges as my army," he said.  
  
"Thank you my lord," began Norrington. "I will inform the diplomatic commander immediately and attach a mixed regiment," he said. With a bow he turned and left the room with the four guards at his side. They proceeded out of the Palace to the stagecoach that would take them back to the Embassy. When they reached the road all four soldiers looked around being extra cautious. Suddenly one of the Japanese soldiers jumped towards Norrington.  
  
"Norrington sama, GET DOWN!" he shouted as he leaped in front of him and pushed him down. Norrington was shocked. Almost instantly after a bullet tore through the soldier's body at the stomach. With a scream of agony he fell to the ground beside the terror stricken ambassador. Several more bullets splintered towards the ambassador and the three remaining soldiers crouching behind the stagecoach. The two British soldiers simultaneously raised their rifles and fired at the building where the shots were coming from. The other Japanese soldier held the dying soldier in his arms till his last breath.  
  
Kenji Yatama was furious he had just lost his best friend to a band of hateful rebels who refused to tolerate foreigners. With nothing but anger in his heart he raised his sword with its bayonet already fixed and dashed towards the building. After dodging a few bullets he made it to the door. He promptly broke it down and rushed in.  
  
Cook and Burke looked shocked at the courageous soldier who had just dodged no less than five bullets to get to the nearby door. Only a bullet zipping past them snapped them out of it. "I say if that man were in our army they'd give him a Victoria Cross," said Cook. Burke nodded and fired his weapon towards the building windows of which he thought were the ones the shoots fired out of. Cook and Burke were growing tiresome of being target practice for ruthless band of renegades. They had lost enough of their friends at Yokohama. Soldiers form the palace came running out to assist them. At least five soldiers came up and crouched beside them under the coach. Cook and Burke decided that their eastern friend could use a hand. "Mr. Ambassador, stay here with these men," ordered Cook. "Come on mate, lets give the old bloke a hand shall we," he said to his friend. Burke nodded. After the Japanese soldiers firing from the towers of the palace fired a volley the two of them charged the door of the building without any trouble and entered the building. They figured the shooters were upstairs. The two of them climbed the stairs slowly and cautiously, expecting close contact with the enemy. When they reached the top they saw Kenji waiting there. Before Burke could say anything Kenji put his finger to his lips telling them to keep quiet. A few moments later he motioned them to get up and follow him. They went further down the hall until they reached a slid door and heard shots on the other side. Kenji motioned to the door. Burke took hold of the door handle ready to slide it open for the other two to charge in. Kenji and Cook readied themselves. Burke counted to three with his fingers. On three Burke pulled open the door and they all charged in screaming. The four gunmen turned but to late the three of them fired their weapons killing three of the gunmen and Kenji quickly ran the other through with his bayonet. Cook looked at Kenji with intrigue, and Kenji returned his gaze. "Quick thinking," he complimented.  
  
"Thank you," responded Kenji. Suddenly they heard on noise form the other room. The sound of two people running down a staircase. They knew instantly that they were trying to escape out the back. They reloaded their breach loading rifles and ran in pursuit. They ran downstairs and found the rear exit from the building. As soon as the exited they saw two men running down the street with guns.  
  
"HALT!" shouted Cook as he fired a warning shot into the air. Normally they would just shoot at him but there we many civilians around who could get caught in the cross fire. But the men did not stop. "After them!" shouted Cook. They had barely taken a step when suddenly with an instantaneous slash the running men fell to the ground at the feet of another man holding a Samurai sword. After a moment of shock Cook and the other two ran up to the swordsman and the fallen shooters.  
  
"That was a bloody good trick mate," complimented Burke as they approached their knew arrival.  
  
"Thank you," the swordsman responded with a bow. The swordsman had red hair and whore the traditional Japanese male civilian clothing. They were a little suspicious of him at first. The enormous X-shaped scare on his face suggested that he was a veteran of the revolution but the expression on his face expressed no faction of hatred.  
  
"But how in heavens name did you do that so quick? It was like a bolt of lighting. It happened within a second!" exclaimed Burke.  
  
Before the swordsman could answer he was cut off by Kenji's rifle pointed in his face. "Kenji have you gone mad?" asked Cook. "This man just helped us capture these men he is no threat to us."  
  
"He carries a sword," stated Kenji. "Swords are forbidden in public. Now drop it," he said. Reluctantly, the swordsman dropped it to the ground. Kenji picked it up and examined it. "What it is a reverse blade sword," stated Kenji in shock. "Then you are Kenshin Himura?" asked Kenji.  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin that I am," stated the swordsman.  
  
"My apologies I did not know," explained Kenji.  
  
"It is no problem at all, but may I have my sword back please?" asked Kenshin with a goofy smile. Kenji handed him his sword. Burke who had been examining the injured gunmen stood up in shock.  
  
"This is impossible!" he began. "These men haven't even been injured, he cut them down like trees with his blade but I can't find any wounds!"  
  
"Yes, it is my sword," said Kenshin extending his sword for them to see. "As you can see the blade is on the opposite side of the sword. So as long as I attack with the dull side it can not kill anyone."  
  
"Amazing!" said Burke as he examined the sword.  
  
"Hold on a moment," began Cook. "Exactly who is this?" asked Cook who was having trouble taking all this in at once.  
  
Kenji explained, "This is Kenshin Himura, a hero of the revolution. One of the greatest swordsmen in all of Japan. Kenshin blushed as if embarrassed by all the sudden attention.  
  
"You overly praise me," stated Kenshin with a friendly smile. "There are many master swordsmen in Japan," he stated.  
  
"None so great as you Himura sama," responded Kenji.  
  
"Well I believe you have flattered me quite enough," said Kenshin as he sheathed his sword. I'm afraid I must be going that I must. Farewell then," said Kenshin with a bow. The others returned his bow before he turned and left them there.  
  
Moments later empyreal soldiers arrived and took the gunmen into the custody. Cook and the other two returned to the coach where they left the Norrington. They helped the terrified ambassador onto the coach. Before they climbed on Cook and Burke turned to see Kenji staring at the other soldiers body being carried away by soldiers, to be buried no doubt. "You knew him well?" asked Burke. Kenji responded with a nod. "I'm real sorry mate," he said with a pat on Kenji's shoulder. Kenji only nodded his acknowledgement and acceptance of Burke's kindness. It was clear to the Irish soldiers that he had lost a dear friend and was straining greatly to keep a grip on himself least he shame himself. The three of them climbed into the coach. "Well try to think of it this way," began Burke. "Now your friend is in a..." he paused for a moment then continued, "a much better place," he finished sadly. Kenji looked at Burke for a moment.  
  
"Yes," responded Kenji. "A much better place," he finished. With a shout form Cook the driver snapped the reins and in silence the road back to the Embassy where the rest of the Brigade awaited. 


End file.
